


Triangular

by icedpocarie



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, all self-indulgent, kinda angsty, my favorite babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Soul thinks that what the two of them has is far greater than the usual weapon-meister relationship. However, that’s all to be said in the future.(drabble collection featuring mostly soma & 1 maka/crona-ish)





	Triangular

**_[soul/maka, maka/crona –_ ** _maka still weeps for crona, but it is alright. soul will always be beside her **]**_

-

No one knows how – or why – Crona had been one of the most impactful people in Maka’s lives. But when the anniversary of the Kishin’s death came and Maka was far somber and melancholic, they know that somewhere down the road, it became a reality.

For Soul, it had been easier to know every emotion that Maka – consciously or subconsciously – felt when she was in the vicinity. Of course, the same can be said for Maka, but it was not like Soul was drowning in waves of melancholy like Maka does on rare – but existent – situations.

The soul resonance between the two of them had grown so much that there empathy between the two of them had reached a peak.

But then again, was it only empathy that Soul felt – especially on the nights where he held Maka in his arms, waiting for her to calm herself down and whispering that _it’s all okay, it’s not your fault._

Crona’s death… managed to kill Maka somewhere deep inside. And honestly, it wasn’t like Soul didn’t expect it. When they went to see them one last time, the way Crona said that they were only doing it for Maka – the sacrifice – and not for the world, or anyone else, Soul knew that it engraved inside Maka’s heart.

He felt it after all.

 

If Soul was far younger and just a little more reckless, he would call Maka out for her actions – especially in times like today, when she felt just a little too down that the insanity almost overwhelm them.

That the black blood almost took over not only Soul, but also Maka.

However, today was the anniversary and thus, Soul only thinks that it was far too cruel to assign Maka to a job when she should be given a day of rest.

And that is why, when the mission is finished and Maka wants to go home immediately, Soul transforms back to his human form and pulls Maka silently towards him.

“Maka,” Soul’s voice is too tender, too soft – just how it has gradually become whenever Maka felt like this – and he suggests, “Should we fly to their gravestone now?”

And Maka just widens her eyes slightly, before a small frown formed in her lips as she pointed out, “But Soul, you’re tired.”

The words _because you had to protect me again_ were left unsaid, but the guilty glint in Maka’s eyes showed it.

 “Huh,” Soul’s voice turned back to its normal tone as he sent Maka a lazy smile as he said, “I’m a Death Scythe now, you know.”

That still didn’t make Maka agree, so with a low and understanding voice, Soul reminded, “Besides… it’s _that_ day today.”

And of course Maka knows, so she only gives a grateful smile as she lets Soul transform and whisk her back to Death City.

 

**_[soul/maka –_ ** _maka is soul’s only meister **]**_

-

As the Last Death Scythe, it was only natural that Soul’s popularity had grown after the battle with the Kishin. And with the popularity, grew the number of invitations from people – both boys _and_  girls that wanted to have him as a partner.

At times, they were a minor irritation. Though rare, they can also become extremely bothersome.

Especially at times like these, when Soul was waiting for Maka’s meister-only class only to find a few girls surrounding him.

“Hey, Maka,” one would say, voice high-pitched and demanding, “Can you ask Soul to partner with us – even just once?”

 _What_?

Soul tenses from where he was – just a few feet away from the classroom door – and he felt more than an irritation pulsing inside him. Face-to-face invitations and letters he could take, but to ask that in Maka’s face?

Aren’t they being a little _too_ rude?

Another followed up before Maka can reply, adding, “Yeah, besides, _you_ have used other weapons too, right? In practices and stuff – so isn’t it alright if we borrow him for training?”

And Soul knows that what they were saying was the truth. Maka – like Soul – had also grown and developed her powers. While her strongest suit is still her unique Anti-Demon Wavelength – that was only hers and her mother’s – her strong Soul Perception also helped her create Soul Resonance with any weapon quickly.

Still, that didn’t mean that Maka wanted to do that by herself. In fact, she talked about it with him first before Soul went ahead and say that it was okay.

“Don’t you think it’s selfish to –“

Once Maka and Soul arrive home, the latter would think that he acted just a little rashly for the situation. However, he couldn’t help it when he walked inside the class and straight for Maka.

He ignored the number of stares – all the pairs of eyes in the room – and held Maka’s wrist in one hand before he talked to her pointedly, “Let’s go home, Maka.”

And one girl just didn’t have enough delicacy because instead of reading between the lines, she only gave a large grin as she asked, “Oh, Soul! Can you partner with me for this one training that I have?”

Soul can feel Maka staring at him, tensing slightly at the situation that they were in. He wonders if Maka wants him to agree or disagree.

But no matter what she says, it does not matter, in the end – even though he always tries to follow her requests.

Because all that Soul can do is pull Maka just a little closer to him as he gave the girls a lazy grin as he announced, “I’m Maka’s.”

That’s all he said, leaving the implications to the people around them. When he said that, he did so with a sense of finality that spoke with unspoken statements such as _and because I am, she’s the only one that can use me_.

And with that, he pulls Maka as they walked out the room.

When they get out of the university, Maka’s voice is just a little unsure as she asked, “Soul, did you have to do that?”

“Hmm?” Soul turns around to face Maka and gives a soft smile that he rarely shares, “Yeah.”

“But, they –“

“It doesn’t matter,” Soul says, and he intertwines his fingers with Maka’s as he adds, “You’re my _only_ Meister, Maka.”

Soul is sure that what he says is not what all he thinks. In fact, he thinks that what the two of them has is far greater than the usual weapon-meister relationship, however, that’s all to be said in the future.

With the small flush in Maka’s face and his proceeding teasing statements, it was enough.

Whatever they had could be told about later on, after all.

 

**_[soul/maka –_ ** _this is the most nerve-wracking moment in soul’s life **]**_

-

In all the twenty years of his existence, there was no moment more nerve-wracking than this. Honestly, he thinks that he shouldn’t be _so_ nervous.

After all, he had run down this scenario through his head hundreds of times before he went ahead and did it. That, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t already shared half a decade of his life living with Maka.

This was bound to happen – or at least, that’s what Soul tells himself as he tries to calm down as he waits for Maka’s response.

In the middle of the night, when the two of them were resting, completely comfortable in the silence and their more-than-platonic embrace, Soul just went ahead and asked, “Maka, is it okay if you become my girlfriend?”

If this was any other girl, Soul knew that this would be an easier action. In fact, this situation would have happened a lot earlier on.

But Maka was not any other girl – she has her qualms about relationships, a little too guarded despite herself – and it was fine. It was more than fine.

After all, Maka _is_ the girl that he’d fallen for.

So even if it was nerve-wracking to wait for her response – and to see her freeze up slightly in his hold – Soul bites his tongue when he thought about retracting the statement.

Besides, this was something that would eventually happen between them. Especially when even Black Star _and_ Kid of all people had asked him if he ever had plans to date Maka. Not that they didn’t know how close the two already are even without any label in their relationship.

And Soul may just have been acting hasty about this – about making their relationship official – but even so, he thinks that this is something that he needs to do.

In the past years, he was afraid that saying it would break the status quo between the two, but this was a step so that their relationship can grow.

And that’s why, he waits.

He waits until Maka, slowly, looks up at him. And there was something unrecognizable in her eyes, when her voice turns a bit soft and low as he asks, “Would it be alright?”

Soul knows that he was not only talking about the feelings between the two of them. It was also about the fact that Spirit – unwittingly or not – had managed to destroy any positive image of relationships for Maka.

“Of course it is,” Soul says, and he tries to give an encouraging grin.

“But,” Maka is not deterred, and her eyes stray away from his when she pointed out, “What if I get scared and back out? I would never want to hurt you, Soul.”

And Soul knew that Maka would say this – would ask this. After all, it was only in her nature.

“It’s alright,” Soul’s embrace on Maka tightens and he places a small kiss on Maka’s forehead, “Even if you try to push me away, I would pull you closer and closer and not let you run away.”

“No matter what?”

It hurts to hear her voice sound so vulnerable, so Soul just hums and places one last kiss again as he promises, “No matter what.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Soul Eater after being recommended by a friend in stan twt and it's soooo soooo good. omg, Maka is definitely a top-tier girl and I adopt her as my child! She's so pretty and nice and brave and courageous. And of course she has flaws but ;-; baby.
> 
> Also soma... wow. Hahahaha Soul Eater and Maka's relationship is both fun and endearing and I think that's why it appeals a LOT to me. Aside from that, Crona/Maka is also a Very Good Ship, especially in the ending chapters where they said that the world does not matter, but Maka does, or something along those lines. I may just write separate oneshot collections for both of them but I'm getting ahead of myself.
> 
> Apart from that... I really... don't know which gender to place Crona in hahaha. So I'm using they/them here. In the manga, it was mostly she, but the anime mostly uses he so.... yeah.


End file.
